Abbadosi Republic
The Abbadosi Republic is a Natogytt and native shared faction in the Sapphirian Sector, having formed from the ashes of the Abbadosi Civil War and one of the few states to become more peaceful shortly after the war. Early History The Suffering In 2487 the Royal Empire of Sniveria nuked Chensin base on Shrine, the Shrine Republic closed it's trade with other factions in order to fully concentrate on rebuilding Chensin, healing the survivors and ending the war as quickly as possible, this was a problem for the Abbadosi Kingdom, which relied on Shrine Trade due to poor farming conditions from the 2377 Super-Hurricane "Zangsina". Abbadosi King: Furyusn Nussn imposed a tax on food as well as harsh rationing, thoug this wasn't entirely his fault, it was known that the King did want to do this plan for decades for his own greed, protesting and riots were widespread as people died in the streets. Millions of both Kharakhac and Natogytt citizens finally allied but through desperation stormed armories and the Unreynosa Keep wherein King: Furyusn Nussn was deposed (and killed) in 2488, the rebels occupied the capitol and named themselves the "Abbadosi Popular Front" Troublemakers Some splinter groups of the Popular Front began stealing food from grocery stores to feed their troops angering some people right back into the arms of the oppressive government, now ruled by Oligarchs, this caused families turn against eachother and began random battles between different forces all over the planet and other Abbadosi Colonies. The Civil War In 2490 the Abbadosi Popular Front storms Halawi, a political prison and frees 56,000 prisoners, many historians use this event as the true beginning of the Civil War. This event led to a reprisal led by Erator: Normenin who in days killed 24,000 rebels at a rebel held area in Halawi Province, while losing only 667 of his own men, however despite this victory, the Kingdom army ran low on resources and left months later, they began pillaging resources from loosly affiliated Shrine Republic Ships to feed their armies. Proxy War After a few weeks, the Popular Front finally elects a singular leader, Latanis a Kharakhac as their Kal Nedis, with this the UTSEA and Shrine Republic and Sniverian Loyalists began assisting the Popular front with weapons, supplies and small amounts of military forces, Noemi Cerda rises to prominence in her victory against the Kingdom Army. In 2492 the Shrine Republic was reformed into the United Sapphirian Republics, and as such various Natogytts switched sides as the Abbadosi war became a front in the Basaran Kiev War, where Rigel Arcasi and Arcto Archon would fight their greatest battles against eachtoher, with battles that occured at King Yasha (where a million civilians were killed in three months) and at the Kingdom Castle where a bomb killed off the leadership causing a civil war within the Kingdom Army. However by 2495, the Kingdom Army was eventually wiped out after the split, and the Popular front secured victory, renaming themselves the Abbadosi Republic, even so, there were still terrorist attacks on forces that supported the Rebels, but not on Abbadosi territory. Category:Natogytt Factions